Anno 612, The Chronicle
The Current Record... The Coronation The day of the Coronation of Viserys the Tenth, Weblyshire was bright among other things. Gathered were many of the Noble families within the Throne room of the Imperial Palace. The Vicar, Gracefully proclaimed him, King and thus a new King began his reign. In full regalia he cordially received the embassies of the follow nations respectively, The Elven Kingdom of Arethane, the Dwarven Delgwynthian Empire, The Human Kingdom of Aldemire, the Human Kingdom of Tarren, the Northern Realm of Viserlund, The Empire of Arangoth, The Kingdom of Grondor, the Sultan of Osmanli, and finally the Far flung Yeaoshan. Most notably the King welcomed them and accepted gifts from each, however the Dwarven Ambassador had 'demanded' the King's support in a war against the Sultan's horse-based Empire in the south. The King claimed, that he would, "after consulting with his ministers prepare a response that would prove favorable to the Dwarves." Next notably was the arrival of the 'Dragon King' of Viserlund, upon his reception he boldly claimed the steps to the Royal throne and embraced Viserys, calling him Brother showing him the courtesy of an Equal Sovereign. However when he retook his place before the throne to present his gifts, the Laridian King spoke differently than his father, ignoring his brotherly overtures and stating "-that he should alert those dignified officers in the North, whom our predecessor had made no attempt to raise, those officers specifically who are to make preparations for our coronation within our Northern Capitol." The Dragon King had made some remarks along the lines of "That won't be happening" however he was drowned out by a spectator, who yelled calling the man a 'Traitor Northman.' The embassy from the Great Osmanli were received and their gift happened to big a troupe of exotic elephants from the South. War of Northern Aggression or King Viserys' War The first of many problems discussed at the new King's council was the issue of the North. Viserlund, the Realm Established by Laridia's Co-Founder Franco Dratheon had under the reign of ______ Dratheon, usurped the Royal Privilege of the Southern Webly Kings. Though some voices argued for accommodation and a realistic end to the political union in favour of a more permanent military alliance, the vast majority saw that allowing one of the core regions of the Empire to detach itself by it's own accoard, would set a dangerous precident not only in Laridian Politics, but would show the nation's weakness to all the neighboring powers a show the Crown and Council knew was something the nation could not afford. Preparations began for war and the slow deployment, modernization and planning of the military undertaking against the north began in earnest with the appointment of Matagon Valgaris as Lord High General. Great amounts of coin was diverted to the war coffers and slowly the gold began to trickle down as the various services began to compete for funding. The First Offensive Though blatantly obvious that the nation was preparing itself for conflict. The Kingdom had never formally issued a declaration of war upon the North or sent forces against Viserlund as to provoke a response. The War in fact was constantly delayed by news of horrid Royal Acts and Acts of the Council Council Acts Royal Acts Category:History of the Realm